3
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Third in the Love Game series. Her eyes alighted on who was on the bed. It wasn't just him, but a familiar blonde, who, if she turned around in her slumber, would reveal herself to be his ex-girlfriend. “Wha—We—What the hell happened last night?"


Three

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Ahh, the third in the Love Game Series is a nice thing. It makes it more than just a sequel to a one shot, especially since the stories are in no way related. So in honor of it being the **_**third**_** in the series, it's based on none other than Britney Spears' ridiculously addicting song, 3. Enjoy!**

It was a rare sunny day in Seattle, a fact that made itself very known in the posh, Archfield hotel room. The sunlight shone through the open window, rudely waking him up.

Yawning, he rolled over and slipped his rough hand across a smooth flat stomach, bringing a contented redhead closer to his bare chest. "Morning," he whispered huskily as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal lazy, seductive, pale blue bed eyes.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, bringing her hand up behind her head to stroke his stubble-ridden cheek.

He pulled even more on her stomach to roll her on her back so he could lay a sweet, savory kiss on her swollen lips. Pulling away just enough so that their lips no longer touched, he smirked. "So last night was fun." Those pale blue eyes quickly changed from being sexy and satisfied to being focused and horrified, as if she'd just realized she wasn't dreaming.

Suddenly, the redhead bolted upright in bed, forgetting to cover herself as the sheet fell to her lap, and was greeted with a massive headache. Avoiding any sort of eye contact, she quickly extricated herself from the bed and put on a bathrobe. Reaching for the bottle of aspirin she'd had the great foresight to put on her nightstand next to a glass of water, she finally looked him in the eye. "What the hell happened last night?"

His liquid brown eyes widened in surprise. "You don't remember anything?"

She tilted her head back, put the two white pills in her mouth and chased them down with a large gulp of water. As she recovered from the disgusting taste that assaulted her mouth, she shook her head. "I remember getting very drunk, and that's it."

"You don't remember kissing me?" A thin thread of hurt wove its way through his words, gently pricking her heart.

"No...that part I remember," she assured, watching as he heaved a great sigh of relief. "I remember pulling away and just staring at you for a few minutes and then—nothing." Her eyes alighted on who exactly was on the bed. It wasn't just _him_, but a scarily familiar blonde, who, if she turned around in her slumber, would reveal herself to be his ex-girlfriend. "Wha—We—_What the hell happened last night_?"

**8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D **

Kissing Alex was one of the most unique experiences Addison had ever experienced. His lips were deceptively soft, considering his constant tough exterior. She wanted it to go on forever, but she was feeling a little lightheaded, so she pulled away reluctantly.

_Shit_, she thought, locking eyes with her intern, who looked slightly confused. _Now what do I do?_

"Joe?" she called, not moving her eyes from his. "Could we get some shots, please?"

Joe, who had witnessed their exchange, came slowly over to their side of the bar. "You've already had two martinis and a scotch, Addison."

"That's okay," Addison replied. She broke their gaze and smiled up at the friendly bartender. "I didn't drive here."

"Okay," he acquiesced, getting out two shot glasses and pouring straight tequila in them. "Enjoy."

"Keep 'em coming, Joe. Thanks," Addison called after him before returning her attention to Alex. "Bottoms up." She grabbed a glass and downed it, but not until she saw him do the same.

**8D **

"Pick a woman," a _very_ inebriated Addison slurred at the just as inebriated Alex sitting across from her.

"Seriously?" he gawked, surprised.

"Seriously," Addison affirmed.

"I was only kidding, you know."

"I'm not. Think of it as a way to break the ice," Addison suggested, actually sounding a little bit sober. "That way neither of us have to completely focus on each other for the first go-around."

"You're insane," Alex declared, pointing slightly to the left of where Addison's head really was.

"I'm not insane, just drunk, and trust me when I say that this is probably the only chance you're gonna get," Addison warned. She took a hold of his finger and brought him close so that he could hear her husky whisper. "You know I'd never sleep with you if I was sober."

Alex's red-rimmed eyes smirked at her. "I wouldn't bet my money on that. I can be pretty charming when I wanna be," he boasted.

"Then be charming right now and _pick—a—woman,_" Addison demanded, squeezing his hand hard so he got the picture.

"No," Alex declined, but he hurriedly explained himself when he saw stubbornness swim its way into Addison's glazed eyes. "If I pick a woman, it won't end well for me. You pick."

Addison scanned the room quickly but thoroughly before settling on a blonde woman just taking a seat down the bar from them. "Her," she decided.

Alex turned around and took in who he was supposed to proposition. Whipping back around, eyes wide with horror, he had trouble forming his incredulous words. "Izzie?! You want me to ask _Izzie_?!"

She nodded affirmatively. "I don't like strangers in my home, and you know her already. It'll be less awkward this way."

In his drunken, cloudy mind, Addison's explanation actually made sense, so he nodded hesitantly and got up from the bar, but not before leaning in for a searing kiss with the redhead.

He caught Addison by surprise and with her mouth open, a fact that Alex took complete advantage of. He slipped his tongue past her lips and reveled in the fireworks going on behind his eyelids.

When they finally broke the kiss, Addison's irises had darkened, and she was out of breath as she asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Just to make sure you're worth it," he smirked, pushing off the bar and walking to Izzie. "Hey, Iz," he greeted as clearly as possible.

"Hey," she muttered glumly. She raised her head and saw a drunk Alex sitting next to her. "What have you been up to?"

"I have an idea to make you feel better," he declared, as if that was an answer to her question.

"How do you know I'm feeling bad?" Izzie deflected.

"Everybody's feeling bad after today," Alex indicated. "But I know how you can feel better."

Izzie rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to let this go, was he? "Okay, how?"

Instead of answering, Alex turned around and called Joe over to them. "Can we give this lady a couple of shots, please?"

"Alex, shots are not going to make me feel better," Izzie declined gently as Joe set another two shot glasses on the bar and filled them with tequila.

Alex handed a glass to the blonde. "They're the first step. Trust me, after tonight you'll feel a lot better."

Izzie eyed her ex-boyfriend skeptically, but she accepted the shot from him and knocked it back.

**8D**

Back in Addison's hotel room at the Archfield, she moaned into Alex's mouth as he lay on top of her on her plush, cloud-like, king-sized bed. She felt Izzie hesitantly make her way onto the bed, and Addison broke the kiss, bringing Izzie by the neck in to her mouth while Alex started kissing his way down Addison's stomach.

**8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D **

Addison stood in her bathrobe, absolutely shell-shocked and silent, while Izzie slowly roused from her sleep. As she blinked in the sunlight and turned around, the vision of the naked Alex sitting up in bed next to her facing a horrified Addison standing in a bathrobe was enough to make Izzie remember the events of the previous night.

"Morning," she greeted softly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Morning," the coupled offered in unison, sharing a look after that.

"So...now what?" Izzie asked uncertainly.

Addison took a few minutes to gather her wits about her before answering. "Now, we get up and go to work and forget about this night. It was a drunken mistake that will_ never_ be repeated." She bent down and retrieved Izzie's clothes, which were piled up at her feet, and tossed them to her. Picking up Alex's brown shirt, she straighted. "Understood?" Both interns in the bed nodded. As Izzie began to get dressed, Addison insisted Alex leave the room to give her some privacy. After he slipped on his boxers, he followed Addison into the bathroom. "You," Addison started as she began to dig through her drawers, "are going to need a shower. You reek of alcohol and sex."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" he asked, blocking her exit with his arm.

All Addison could see was his arm, which barred her way out of the bathroom. She only focused on his arm, because if she focused on anything but his arm the all she would see was his body, his amazing, strong body that could do so much to—_Stop that right now, Addison!_ she chided herself. _Izzie's still in the other room. _"When people might have seen us kissing at the bar, yeah it's a bad thing," she responded levelly. "I need to attend to Izzie, so if you don't mind moving."

"Of course," he excused, taking his arm down from the door frame. As Addison started to walk past him, he grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the very door frame he'd just vacated. This time, he took a long time leaning in to kiss her, feeling her heart rate pick up and her breathing hitch, keeping their eyes locked the entire time until their lips finally touched.

Addison's eyes drifted shut, and almost out of habit, she parted her lips for his awaiting tongue. A sigh escaped her throat as she snaked her hands up his chest and pulled on his neck, yearning for him to get closer and never to let go.

When sheer lack of oxygen drove the two to break the kiss, Addison asked, once again, breathily, "Why'd you do that?"

"To remind you that last night wasn't all a mistake," he whispered huskily. He smiled cockily and stood aside to let her go deal with Izzie.

Addison tried really hard to wipe the goofy smile from her face before Izzie saw it. She tried _really_ hard, but Izzie still looked at her curiously—and somewhat cautiously—as she left the hotel room.

_Oh, well,_ Addison thought to herself. _Let her think I'm a lesbian_.

**A/N: So what do you think? I've become obsessed with 3, and so I really wanted to write a fic that was kinda out of character for all the characters (maybe not Alex, since he can be a mini-Mark in so many ways) but not so much that it's not at least a little bit believable. Did I succeed? I don't know, but I know how I **_**can**_** know. If you REVIEW!**


End file.
